Wanotori
= Wanotori Information = Owned By: budglin#2171, Daqklin#4851, and DreamMist#3021 = Roles/Ranks = Roles/Ranks in Wanotori are different from clan cats however roles do follow roles like leader, deputy, medicine cat, etc but mostly with different jobs along with some custom roles. The format below is what role it’s more common to in the clans, the name of it in Wanotori, and role description/info. The current cats holding these positions are on the clan lists found here. Leader '- (Spirit Name) Wings': Any leaders of Wanotori will have the prefix name of a spirit they believe in during their type of “leader ceremony”. They act as a leader like the clans although more close-knit with the group members. ○ Deputy '- Breeze Wings': The Breeze Wing acts as a deputy of Wanotori, they focus on delivering the leaders decisions and the thriving of the group. They handle any aspect of leadership needed when the leader is busy. ○ Medicine Cat - Lavender Wings: The healers of the group, named after the main healing spirit Lavender. They speak with Lavender at every meeting. They & the (Spirit), and Breeze Wings meet for knowledge on their role. ○ Senior Warriors '- Gold Wings': The top respected rank of hunters and fighters in the group. ○ Scouts - Kakapo Runners: Provide as scouts and explorers, they’re usually more agile and fast than normal Wanotori cats. They tend to spend nights outside of camp while scouting usually in groups of three, they bring back information of nearby events from other rogues and loners in the area. ○ Young Warriors - Silver Wings: This rank is less respected than Gold Wings, but more respected than Bronze Feathers. Through time and experience, they’ll be promoted to Gold Wings. ○ Apprentices - Bronze Feathers: These are cats who aren’t yet Silver Wings, but no longer kits, either. They’re training alongside their mentor and learning how to hunt, patrol, and fight. If they’re a Kakapo Runner apprentice or Lavender Wing apprentice, then they’ll be trained in those respective skills, instead. They can leave camp on their own, but only after their mentor decides that they know the territory well enough to navigate it without help. ○ Kits - Down Feathers: Kits who are too young to fight, hunt, and patrol. They can leave camp, but only if accompanied by a cat of a higher rank. Gray Wings: The elders of the group, who are too old to hunt and perform their regular duties, but have valuable knowledge that they’ve acquired from years of experience. Mother Birds: Mother Birds are the queens of the group. Once their kits are Bronze Feathers, the queens revert back to their original rank. Territory - Wanotori’s territory is composed of both moorland and forest. Of the five Clans, they’re located closest to Windclan, but their borders are not touching and their patrols don’t see each other. Their camp is located in a small grove of willows, which help to shield it from view. The trees form a sort of ring around the clearing, which has a stream running through it. Dens + Camp Nursery: A large, hollow log that’s filled with moss for the nests. It rests beside an oak tree that leans over it, sheltering it during light rain storms. Kits sleep inside of the trunk, while queens sleep in nests outside. (Spirit) Wings Den: The (Spirit) Wing sleeps on a low-hanging branch of the largest willow tree in the camp. They build their nest where two branches meet the trunk, forming a sort of flat surface. They often hold meetings from this branch. The tree is called the Spirit Willow. Breeze Wings Den: The Breeze Wings sleep in a similar way to the (Spirit) Wing, on the same tree. Their branch is a bit lower than the (Spirit) Wings’ branch, though. Lavender Wings Den: Lavender Wings sleep in the neighboring willow tree, which has a decently sized hollow within it where herbs are stored. Sick and injured cats sleep among the roots of the tree. Silver Wings & Gold Wings Den: Silver Wings & Gold Wings sleep at the roots of a fourth willow tree on the far side of camp. The top three most respected Gold Wings sleep in the low branches of the willow tree. Bronze Feathers Den: The bronze feathers den is an average sized a moss floored den at the side of camp made of brambles and twigs. Gray Wing’s Den: The elders den, a bramble den with leaves for insulation with moss floors Kakapo Runners Den: The Kakapo Runners do not have assigned dens, they sleep in the open under Blackbird’s Star in the middle of camp which is said where Blackbird speaks to the lead Kakapo Runner or enhances the groups abilities for upcoming journeys. Freshkill Hollow - The fresh kill is a hole in the Spirit Willows bark where prey is stored from weather and other animals. Due to it being in the Spirit Willow it’s said that the prey is cleansed and free from any poisoning when stored there. Lifestyle - The lives of Wanotori cats are heavily influenced by birds, from their names all the way to the times they wake, hunt, and sleep. They wake up at night when the owls are still out, and start to patrol. Once the morning birds begin singing, they switch to hunting. They go back to sleep in the late morning. Beliefs - Wanotori Cats believe that, once they die, they will become spirits who guide and watch over Wanotori, similar to the Clan’s Starclan. However, individual spirits will serve as a sort of mentor for Falcon Wings, Breeze Wings, and Lavender Wings and Kakapo Runners. Mentoring spirits can only send omens to cats in the form of the bird that they’re named after with some exceptions. The spirits they believe in vary but there are four main ones whom appear constantly: Lavender - The spirit of healing. Lavender is a thin and small gray speckled she cat with lavender eyes. She often bickers with Crow about who should live and who should die of their wounds or illness. Her bird form is a purple finch. She visits Lavender Wings to give them herb knowledge. ○ Owl - The spirit of leadership, courage, and warmth. Owl is a chocolate brown tom with a pale feathery underbelly and two rings around his yellow eyes. His bird form is a Northern Saw-whet owl, small but courageous. Owl guides any (Spirit) & Breeze Wings and is considered the “main spirit” due to his mentoring of the new (Spirit) Wings although none is as true main spirit. ○ Crow - The spirit of necromancy. His sister is Blackbird. Crow is a jet black tom with light gray chest fur and yellow eyes. His bird form is a Hooded Crow. Crow decides whether cats with major sickness, wounds, etc, get to live or die and come into the spirit life depending on their actions in life. ○ Blackbird is the spirit of stealth and swiftness. Her brother is Crow. She’s pure black, except for her eyes, which are a bright orange. Her bird form is a Common Blackbird. She guides the Head Kakapo Runner and will occasionally advise the current (Spirit) Wings in regards to being sneaky, hidden, and swift. Because of their respect for birds and the potential that they could be omens, Wanotori cats won’t kill birds, regardless of how hungry they might be. It’s seen as a severe crime to do so and any cat who does will be punished with the name Vulture. They may also be exiled. Naming System - When a cat joins the group, the (Spirit) Wing will give them a new, bird-species themed name based on their personality, appearance, or traits. This serves as a way to pledge loyalty to Wanotori and their beliefs. They may not be named any of the main spirits Wanotori believes in: Lavender Owl Crow Blackbird Mentoring Bronze Feathers are mentored by Silver Wings and Gold Wings, similar to how the Clans operate. Some Bronze Feathers train to become Kakapo Runners instead, in which case they’ll be mentored by a member of that rank. One cat may be mentored by a Lavender Wing instead, if they wish to go into the field of healing. Spirit mentoring works differently, as only cats of a high rank will receive it. These cats will be led by individual spirits who have things to offer them, such as a leader being mentored by the previous leader or a cat well suited to guide them. Once they complete their training or given their new role, they will take part in a ceremony with the whole group watching and helping. During this ceremony, their spirit mentor will appear to them and introduce themselves. Relationships + Group Personality Wanotori cats have strong bonds of loyalty with each other and are aggressive towards other groups of clans, loners, or rogues. Generally, though, they’re willing to make peace if necessary. Wanotori cats are intelligent, agile, and stealthy. The cats tend to be average in size and muscular in build, to help with tree climbing. With cats bred into Wanotori they tend to be thin furred which could be a cause to more common sickness and hardships in colder months . History Alliances/Enemies Members Owl Spirit - Budgie Breeze Wings - Sandpiper Lavender Wings - Bluebird Mother Birds: Gray Wings: Kakapo Scouts: Silver Wings: Gold Wings: Bronze Feathers: Down Feathers: Category:Rogue Groups Category:Wanotori